Birthdays and Dolphins
by BlackFox12
Summary: 57th in the Redeeming Grant series.


**Redeeming Grant**

**Birthdays and Dolphins**

**Title: ** Birthdays and Dolphins

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything belonging to MARVEL and we're not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** 57th in the Redeeming Grant series.

**Authors:** Hope1iz and Cat2000

**Warning(s):** Non-disciplinary Spanking

###

Tony looked around the ferry, a happy grin on his face. He tugged Pepper closer to him and kissed her ear. "I'm so glad you thought of this for our honeymoon, Mrs. Stark..." he whispered into her ear. "I think having the entire family with us will give us all time to readjust and get to know one another and I think that's a good thing. Especially for Harry and Werner. And... I think for Adrian and Kaine and Dad and Grandpa and Great-grandpa and... well, it was just a really good idea and I'm proud that you thought of it. But you know... if you want... we can take a long weekend, just you and me, to our Malibu place. If you want. Later, when we get back home and settle in to the newly remodeled living quarters..." He hugged her tight and kissed her ear again.

Pepper sighed happily, leaning into Tony. "It felt more right having the entire family than for us to just leave everyone. Especially after everything that happened with the deaging. Though... I think I could be persuaded to take that long weekend later this month, if you are serious..." She grinned at her husband.

"Time alone with my gorgeous wife? Of course, I'm serious!" Tony grinned impishly, kissing her fully this time.

"Hey! Too much PDA!" Jessica called playfully from a deck-chair a few feet from where her brother and sister-in-law stood at the rail.

Pepper stuck her tongue out at Jessica.

"Daaaad!" Jessica sing-song yelled for Steve. "Pepper stuck her tongue out at me!" she tattled, sticking her own tongue out at Pepper teasingly.

"And I'm sure you weren't doing _anything_ to get her to do that." Steve settled next to Jessica's deck chair and then reached over to draw her onto his lap and 'imprison' her.

Peter joined Kaine at the rail and nudged him playfully. "There're are a lot of trees we can use for springing practice. You can stick with me and Harry. We'll show you everything fun to do."

Jessica grinned as she was 'imprisoned' and snuggled close to her father. "Of course not, Daddy..." she said, in a syrupy sweet tone that was meant to give away that she'd been instigating something. She tried to make her face look as innocent as possible; which was to say, not innocent at all. Anyone paying close attention to her (which really, only Steve was) would think she was _trying_ to get into trouble.

Bruce had overheard Peter's comment to Kaine. "Just remember, no 'springing' practice unless there is an adult present. Just in case something happens..."

Kaine gave Peter an uncertain grin, before turning wide-eyes onto his uncle. "We'll be really, really, careful Uncle Bruce!" he said fervently, afraid that none of the adults would be interested in watching the three younger boys practicing and not wanting to lose the chance of hanging out with his slightly older cousins.

Steve wrapped his arms tightly around Jessica's waist and cuddled her back against his chest. "And why don't I believe that?" he commented wryly.

Peter grinned at Kaine and then at his father. "Of course, dad. Don't worry so much. You'll give yourself even more grey hairs," he teased.

Bruce's grin was wry. "It's in the job description, kid. Just ask your Uncle Adrian..." He glanced toward Kaine's father, who had walked up behind the kids while Bruce was giving them the reminder.

Jessica giggled. "I have no idea, Daddy. I'm a little angel..." She grinned impishly at him.

Tony had glanced over toward his father and sister and caught her words, snorting in amusement. "We're gonna be making landfall in about forty-five minutes. You can prove how much an angel you are then, by helping carry off supplies..." He grinned. Given his sister's strength, he had no doubt she could carry some of the heavier boxes that would normally take two people.

"But of course!" Jessica smiled sweetly at her brother before slowly extricating herself from her father. "Forty-five minutes, huh? I better find something to occupy my time, then..." She winked at her brother and sister-in-law, before pulling out a toy water-gun she'd secreted on her person and squirting Steve in the face with it. Then she ran like the devil was after her into the cabin area of the ferry.

"Huh... tell me you saw that coming!" Tony said to his father, stifling a laugh as water dripped down the other man's face. "Cuz if you didn't..."

Adrian's smile was fond as he reached out and gently tugged Kaine into his arms. "Wouldn't have it any other way," he said honestly.

"I can't say I saw _exactly_ that happening," Steve said wryly, wiping at the water dripping from his face. He then quickly headed in pursuit of his daughter.

Bakshi was standing at one end of the boat, watching the dolphins jump and swim with a wistful look on his face. Blake had made him promise to go swimming with them this time and even given him an underwater camera so he could show his best friend (and sometime partner in crime); he just wasn't sure when he'd be able to do it.

Bucky walked up to his son and looked out over the water at the dolphins. "I'm pretty sure we brought scuba and snorkeling gear this time around... so if you want..." He glanced toward Bakshi and smiled.

Bakshi smiled at his father, a little hesitantly. "Blake made me promise I would this time," he admitted quietly. "I would really like to..."

Bucky smiled. "Then we definitely will. Maybe once we get everyone settled into their rooms and have dinner, we can sit down and plan out when and where. Tony might know the best locations for spotting the dolphins during various times of day."

Bakshi's smile grew and he leaned against his father. He might be quieter and more reserved than his siblings, but he still wanted to be close to Bucky.

Bucky grinned and put his arm around Bakshi's shoulders. His 'middle' child was more reserved and seemingly independent that his other son and daughter, so when Bakshi came to him and welcomed his affection, it made him feel good inside.

"Are you going to join?" Bakshi asked his dad hopefully.

Bucky glanced at Bakshi and nodded. "I have every intention of going with you. I like dolphins too..." he admitted, with a grin.

"Maybe we could make a family outing of it," Bakshi suggested.

"We probably could. I think your brother at least would be interested and maybe we can convince Patsy to get her hair wet..." Bucky teased.

Bakshi chuckled softly. "Lance'd probably pick her up and toss her in the water," he said.

"You're probably right." Bucky chuckled. "And then she'd pull him in with her. She's no pushover, your sister..."

"We could go see what they think," Bakshi suggested; though he remained leaning against his father, wanting the contact still.

Bucky squeezed Bakshi closer. "We can ask them during dinner," he said. He was in no hurry to stop cuddling his son.

Bakshi sighed and closed his eyes, perfectly content to stay like this with his father for as long as he could.

* * *

Harry was sitting on the deck of the boat with Laura. The girl could speak English well, but none of the scientists had bothered to teach her to read; and when Harry had found out she couldn't, he'd taken it upon himself to help her. But really, she was intelligent enough that he just had to help her with some of the words she didn't understand and just listened to her reading to him, smiling as she grew more confident.

Logan wandered over sitting close to his daughter and great-grandson, listening as she read. He gave Laura and Harry both a proud smile when they looked up. "That's _good_, sweet-heart. I happen to have been told by a certain scientist that there are special flowers and mushrooms on the island that no other place has. And she made sketches of it along with written explanations. Maybe if you are interested, you both can borrow her notes and then when we get to the island, we can go see them in person?"

Laura glanced at Harry, who gave her an encouraging smile. "I think that'd be good," he agreed. "Maybe we can even see if some of those mushrooms are safe to eat and we could cook with them one evening."

Laura's smile was hesitant but obvious and she nodded. Despite having returned to their true ages, both Harry and Peter still made time for her; and she liked spending time with the older boys, even if there were other children her age in the compound.

Logan smiled. "Want to go find Jemma then? And ask for those notes?"

Laura nodded and Peter, overhearing, quickly stepped over to them, casting a glance towards Kaine. "You interested in mushroom hunting?" he asked his cousin with a grin.

Kaine grinned. "Never been, but it sounds fun..." He looked at Laura and smiled shyly, wondering if she'd mind having him along on her trip.

Laura smiled back at him, then stood up and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him to his feet as well before shyly holding her other hand out to her father.

Logan took his daughter's hand and squeezed gently. "I heard someone say we would make landfall soon. After we unload, we'll need to think of something for dinner. Want to come up with some ideas?" He glanced from Laura, to Harry and then to Peter and Kaine. He figured the two older boys would help the younger boy and girl and with his supervision, the four of them might have fun surprising the family with dinner.

Peter nodded and grinned at the two younger members of the family. "We could brainstorm all of the ideas we want for food and then figure out exactly what to narrow it down to," he said. "Do you have any favorites?"

Laura shrugged at the question, but in a very quiet voice whispered, "I liked when we ate with that family before." Of course, that had been less about the food and more because it had let her see more of her father. She glanced at her dad, wondering if he remembered the same as she did.

Logan smiled. "Yeah. That _was_ good, wasn't it?"

Kaine hesitantly offered. "I know how to make macaroni salad..."

"Okay, that's part of the meal sorted." Peter nodded. "We should brainstorm the rest." They continued planning out the meal as they walked to meet Jemma and get the notes from her.

Jemma glanced up when her little brother, cousins and aunt came up to her. "This looks like a determined group..." She smiled. "How can I help you?"

"Do you have your notes about those mushrooms on the island?" Peter asked his sister. "We're going to go exploring."

"Oh! I do! Can I go with you when you go?" Jemma asked excitedly.

Peter nodded. "Uh-uh. You can help us show Kaine and Laura around." He smiled at the two family members.

Kaine smiled back. He was beginning to feel like part of the larger group. It was a new feeling and he liked it.

Peter sat down next to his sister, beginning to draw her into their plans for exploring the island and cooking dinner for everyone as well.

* * *

Jessica wrinkled her nose as she tried to find a good hiding spot. She hadn't really thought this through properly. There were only so many spots on a ferry that one could hide, given that there was one large cabin area, a bathroom area and then a small sleeping area for if someone got seasick and needed to lie down out of the sun. If she hid in the bathroom, her father would be able to find her immediately, as she wasn't small enough to fit into the tiny towel cupboard. She might be able to slide under a bench in the main cabin area, but she'd be easily spotted. So that left the bed area. And he was going to be able to figure that out immediately. But her opportunity to continue running through the cabin and out the other side was gone. She could hear him coming in. So tiny bed area it was. Quickly slipping into the room, she threw herself into the closet and hoped that he looked under the bed first, that would give her a chance to run out of the room behind him and get away.

Steve didn't take long to figure out where his daughter had gone as soon as he entered the tiny sleeping area. After all, the bed was too small to hide under. So, he moved towards the closet, opened the door and tugged Jessica out, pulling her into his arms and giving her backside a mild swat.

Jessica squeaked as she felt the swat, immediately settling into Steve's arms and cuddling. "...Again, Daddy?" she asked, in an almost bashful voice, turning pink when she realized what she was requesting. She felt herself getting antsy and restless, though and while pranks weren't necessarily frowned on, she knew the way she was feeling could quickly devolve into more than pranks if her father didn't take firm control now, before she reached the point of needing him to stop her.

Steve kissed the side of her head and then gently led her over to the bed, sitting down and drawing her across his lap. He lovingly and affectionately stroked down her back before baring her.

Jessica shivered, but immediately lay limp and accepting. She knew herself well enough by this point to know what she needed; and if it seemed strange to anyone else, as-long as her father didn't think it strange or worrisome, she wasn't going to let it bother her. "Thank you, daddy..." she whispered, her relief that he was taking charge, clear in her voice.

"I love you." Steve rubbed her back gently and then lifted his hand, bringing it down in a fairly mild swat that he then repeated, keeping his grip tight and secure on her.

"I love you too, daddy..." Jessica said in a small voice, relaxing further as his hand connected to her bottom. "...I'm so thankful you understand me..." she admitted. She wouldn't have been able to admit she needed this or come to him, if he didn't understand.

"You're my daughter. So very important to me," Steve said honestly. "Understanding you is part of my job." He continued to swat as he spoke, his other hand stroking and rubbing over her back.

Jessica shifted slightly as the swats began to leave behind a warm, tingling feeling. Not quite stinging yet, but on the edge of. It helped calm her further. She sighed softly, her contentment obvious. "I feel important when you have me. I don't think I'd be brave enough to admit what I need, or to ask for it if I didn't feel how important I was to you..." she said quietly.

"I'm glad you can talk to me and ask me for what you need and want," Steve said, beginning to swat a little bit more firmly. "Don't ever worry about letting me know. Even if it is by squirting me in the face with a water gun."

Jessica giggled. "The look on your face, daddy! I didn't think I'd actually surprise you like that!" she said gleefully.

Steve rubbed her lower back gently. "I wasn't expecting you to have a water pistol, that's for sure," he commented, before resuming the swats, covering her entire backside down to her thighs.

Jessica began to squirm as the tingling began to sting and her bottom warmed. "I found it on the floor next to all the luggage," she admitted. "I don't know who actually packed it." Her breath caught in her throat as the sting slowly increased. "...Daddy..." She whimpered softly, but didn't try to get away, even though she squirmed.

"I've got you." Steve's voice was very gentle. "I love you. I won't let you go. I promise. _Not ever_."

Jessica shivered, but relaxed at the words. "You've got me and will keep me..." she whispered. Her bottom was beginning to move beyond stinging into a burning ache, but instead of squirming further, she found herself giving up and giving in, relaxing totally so that she could feel every swat completely. Her father would stop when it was time. She trusted that. She trusted _him_ completely. "...Love you, daddy..."

As soon as his daughter went limp, Steve wasted no time in drawing her into a tight embrace, kissing her head and snuggling her. "I love you so much," he whispered in her ear.

Jessica snuggled as close as humanly possible. "I know you must... you saved me from myself and know exactly how to take care of me."

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked gently, cuddling her tight.

Jessica thought a few moments before answering in a soft voice. "The ants are gone. Now I just feel relaxed and cuddly. Maybe we can go back out and watch the ocean till we get there? With me on your lap?" she asked, almost bashfully.

Steve smiled. "I think that would be a very good idea." He helped her to stand and then stood as well, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to guide her back onto the deck.

Jessica quickly fixed her clothing before leaning into Steve. "Here, daddy... I'll let you keep temptation away..." She smiled impishly as she handed him the water gun.

Steve took the water gun and put it away safely, then proceeded to lead his daughter back up onto the deck, so he could cuddle her on one of the chairs.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Tony was yelling, "Land Hooooo!" at the top of his lungs.

Bucky looked at Bakshi. "Let's find your brother and sister so we can grab bags. I think the kids are handling dinner, so we can get a bit more planning in and some exploring."

"Sounds good to me," Bakshi agreed, going with his father to find Lance and Patsy.

* * *

Kaine glanced around the table critically. "We forgot forks!" His eyes widened fractionally as he reported this news to Laura. "I didn't see any in the drawer, though!"

"That's because _someone_ thought it would be funny to 'plant' them all in flower pots, so they'd look like a fork garden..." Jemma came in with two fistfuls of the utensil. "Haven't figured out _who_, though. A quick rinse and they should be good to use." She walked into the kitchen to do so.

Kaine watched her go, then looked at Laura again, a baffled look on his face. "Sometimes I just feel so confused... " he admitted, a little sadly. He figured if anyone would understand what he meant, she would.

Laura nodded solemnly in agreement, a perplexed look on her face. "I can't always understand it." She didn't really admit her confusion; her father had rejected her for so long, a big part of her didn't want to do or say anything that would make him regret finally acknowledging her.

"We have something in common, then..." Kaine smiled faintly. "Least we have our fathers now, to help us understand... right?" He wrinkled his nose at the uncertain tone of his voice.

He'd been trying to focus on the positive since Adrian had stepped into his life and adopted him, but sometimes, it was difficult, and doubts set in. Adrian had acted like he hated him when they first met, after all. It was hard to completely erase that memory. Add to that the fact the woman he'd trusted to love and protect him had been a HYDRA spy that dumped him as soon as she was discovered... it made it hard to trust anyone, even if he really wanted to. At those moments, he pretended for all he was worth. It seemed to be working; at least no one had indicated yet that they suspected he wasn't completely secure.

He sighed as Jemma came out with freshly washed forks and handed them to him. Handing half to Laura, he pointed at the table. "Soon as we get these set, we should be ready to eat. Can you let everyone know?" he asked Jemma.

"Sure. I'll do that now." Jemma smiled at Kaine and Laura before walking out to call everyone to dinner.

Laura began to put her half of the forks on the table, waiting for Jemma to leave before speaking. "They don't seem to have trouble." She could have been talking about their fathers; though really, she meant everyone. It was still a bit overwhelming for her, being around so many people. And while she was more than happy to be with her father...she did miss the others who'd been in the lab with her. She hoped they'd found families too.

"They're lots _older_ than us. I mean lots and _lots_ older..." Kaine pointed out, not noticing that his and Laura's father were walking into the dining area (or the fact that the way he talked made them seem ancient).

"_Who's_ lots and lots older than you?" Adrian stepped over and wrapped his arms around Kaine's waist.

Laura jumped and hissed, like a cat that had been startled.

"Easy, Kitten..." Logan said softly, making sure Laura was aware he was there before wrapping an arm around her and tugging her into his side. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "We didn't mean to startle you. Sorry..."

Kaine blushed dark and tried to think of something to say that wouldn't give away the fact he'd just called his father an old man.

Laura relaxed and then hid her face against her father's side, a bit embarrassed she was still reacting like a wild child.

Adrian hugged Kaine tightly. "It looks good, son," he murmured.

Kaine grinned. "I may not cook all that good- well except for macaroni salad- but Aunt May always made sure I knew where a knife and fork went in a place-setting..." He laughed at himself, before his words caught up to him and a sad look crossed his face.

Logan hugged Laura a bit more tightly to him. It may have taken him a bit longer than it should have to bring her into his life, but now that he had her, he intended to make up for lost time.

Jemma came in shortly after. "Everyone has been informed and are on their way..." she said cheerfully, before going back into the kitchen to help carry out platters.

Adrian tightened his arms around Kaine, pulling his son back even closer against him. "Maybe you should cuddle on my lap while we eat," he murmured, rubbing his hand over his son's back, under his shirt for the skin-on-skin contact he knew helped settle Kaine.

Kaine bit his lip, leaning back into his father. "I don't wanna be a baby around everyone else..." he said in a quiet voice, not trying to keep his words from carrying to Laura and Logan, but not exactly wanting to shout them out either. If Kara had been here, he wouldn't have minded so much... Uncle Nick always had Kara on his lap, it seemed, even after she grew up to her normal age. As far as he could tell, he was the only one in his branch of the family that needed to be held that way.

"It's not being a baby, son," Adrian said firmly. "And you know no one will mind. Things are still a bit off-kilter for you. But I'm here and I'm not going to let you go."

Biting her lip, Laura detached herself from her father and stepped over to Kaine, reaching out and taking his hand. She thought she could probably understand a bit of what he was feeling; after all, she'd been created without her father's knowledge or consent.

Kaine blinked as Laura took his hand, then gave her a shy smile. If anyone understood how uncertain and scary it was to be a clone, it would be her. She wasn't a clone, but she still hadn't been conceived by conventional methods. "Okay, dad..." he finally answered, looking up into Adrian's face. He supposed that no one else _would_ mind... and if it helped him calm down, then it could only be a good thing. Right?

Jemma came back in, carrying two steaming platters. "I think all's that's left are some bowls with vegetables and your macaroni salad, Kaine..." She smiled as she placed the platters on the table.

"Ooooh… something smells good!" Tony said as he came in the dining area, rubbing his stomach.

Laura gave him a smile in return and gently squeezed his hand before she returned to her father's side, looking up into his face to try and guess where he wanted her to sit.

"It does," Adrian agreed, leading Kaine over to the table and sitting down, settling his son on his lap.

Peter and Harry headed into the room, both carrying the bowls of vegetables and salad. When everything was in place, Peter dragged his best friend over to Adrian and Kaine and sat down next to them. "I found a couple of good places we can practice but they need to be vetted by our parents first," he told the younger boy.

"Already?!" Kaine was surprised, but excited.

Logan sat down not far from Adrian and Kaine, realizing that Laura felt a connection to the younger boy and wanting to encourage her to continue making friends. "You wanna sit on my lap?" he whispered in her ear; not wanting to force proximity if she wasn't comfortable with it but wanting her to know he was willing and wanted to be close to her.

Bruce came in, catching Peter's words. "And where would these places we need to vet be?" he asked his son, with a smile.

Peter began animatedly explaining where the places were, telling both his dad and his cousin, while the rest of the family members filtered in. Harry had saved a seat on his other side for Werner and his brother joined them with a shy smile at the chatter.

Laura glanced at Kaine, sitting on his father's lap, and then gave her own father a solemn nod.

Logan smiled at Laura, carefully sitting, then helping her onto his lap. "Nice and cozy..." He smiled at her, before kissing her ear and squeezing her in a tight hug.

Bucky came in, his three children trailing behind him. He smiled to see everyone so happy.

Pepper came in behind them, talking on the phone. While she finished her conversation, she noticed that Leo, Remy, Charles, Steve and Jessica arrived. Looking around the table, she noticed that everyone was sitting now except for her. "I've got to go, mom... but I'm glad you and daddy made it home okay and that your flight was good. I love you! I'll talk to you later..." She smiled at whatever was said on the other end of the call. "Goodnight..." she said softly, before hanging up and putting her phone in her back pocket. "Mom and dad said hi to all of you..." she reported dutifully, before sitting down next to Tony and Charles.

Laura nestled back against her father, relaxing. It was a nice feeling. Now she understood why it helped the other family members so much.

Steve smiled at his daughter. "I'm glad they got home safely," he commented.

Pepper smiled at her father. "They really liked meeting all of you... I think now they know how many people care about me... they feel a lot better about not being close..." Her voice was slightly wistful; she worried about them too, after all. But they had their home and wanted to stay where they were, so if her parents at least were able to not worry so much, that was something.

Tony smiled and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, before looking at the kids. "Okay. So wanna tell me what all of this is and who made what?" He grinned.

Peter began explaining what everything was, giving credit to who'd prepared what and pausing to see if any of the others who'd helped wanted to interject anything.

"This is really good..." Jessica smiled as she ate. "We should let you all cook more often."

Peter grinned and gently nudged Kaine. "Hear that? We should cook more for them." He heaped a great amount of food on his plate and dug in with gusto. "Great macaroni salad," he added in between mouthfuls.

Kaine blushed. "Thank you. I really like this chicken..."

Jemma nodded. "Everything really is good."

"Yeah. I think I might even get thirds," Leo commented with a grin, reaching out to fill his plate once more.

"Maybe, if you all are still interested, we can go foraging for those mushrooms tomorrow," Bruce said nonchalantly.

"Wow. I think the last time I ate a mushroom was on my birthday three years ago..." Jessica blinked.

"While you guys are looking for mushrooms, I think we're gonna be swimming with dolphins." Lance indicated himself and his family, before adding, "Though I can't think we'd only be doing that the one day."

Kaine's eyes widened. "Oh! I want to swim with dolphins!" He looked at Adrian hopefully, before a conflicted look crossed his face. "But I want to hunt mushrooms too..."

"If they're doing the swimming more than once, maybe you can go later..." Tony said. "If it's okay with your dad, of course."

Adrian smiled and kissed the back of Kaine's head. "There's time enough to do both," he promised.

The family continued making plans and eating their dinner. Soon, everyone was satisfied, though and clean up began.

"Why don't you kids go get ready for bed, while those of us who didn't cook clean up or get a fire going on the beach. Then we can tell stories and roast marshmallows..." Pepper suggested.

Words of agreement were quickly voiced and soon, everyone was clearing up and getting ready for bed.

Bucky had just got the kindling to light and was slowly feeding the fire when the family started trickling down to the beach, carrying sleeping bags and blankets. He was glad Patsy and Bakshi would be able to enjoy what was starting to become a tradition when visiting the island. The fact that there were also several children (or at least young people) to enjoy it as well was icing on the cake, as far as he was concerned. Traditions needed to be passed down, after all. And if Laura, Kaine, Peter and Harry enjoyed themselves? They most likely would be.

It wasn't long before everyone was settled around the fire, eating marshmallows and cuddled up in their sleeping bags. Laura looked a bit confused, but she brightened as she tried the toasted marshmallows, that being something she'd never had before.

Kaine wasn't sure if his memories of toasting marshmallows when he was a kid were real or not, so he treated the activity as something new. Grinning at Laura, he held up a flaming marshmallow that he was letting char on the outside, knowing the inside would be a gooey mess. "Do you think Robbie would like his this burned?"

Laura's smile was a bit hesitant as she asked, "Won't it burn your mouth?" She'd been careful not to let her own marshmallows char too much.

Kaine blew the flame out to reveal what looked like charcoal. "Nah. Not if I give it a few seconds first. And that gives me just enough time to do this!" Balancing the skewer carefully between his knees, he placed the marshmallow against half of a Graham cracker and scraped the marshmallow onto it, charred shell and all. Then he placed a piece of chocolate on that and put the other half of the cracker on top, making sure Laura was able to watch the entire process. "S'more!" he announced proudly. "You try!"

Jessica watched the kids, a bittersweet smile on her face. She was glad they were getting along so well and happy. _She_ was happy. But watching them was reminding her of her own childhood, which inevitably reminded her of what she'd lost and how it was her fault. She sighed very softly and wrapped arms around her knees. If she hadn't monopolized all his time on the ship, she'd crawl onto her father's lap. But she_ had _monopolized his time and Tony and Bruce both were sitting next to and talking to him, Pepper curled up next to Tony and cuddling Werner. She glanced around for her other nephews.

Laura watched Kaine's actions carefully and then proceeded to copy them, her eyes growing wide as she tried eating it and discovered the sensation for the first time.

Harry and Peter were sitting side by side, quietly making plans for the next couple of days and figuring out how they could involve the two younger members of the family.

Patsy walked over and sat down next to Jessica, holding two skewers, one of which she handed to the other woman.

Jessica smiled at Patsy, taking the skewer and raising an eyebrow. "You remember the last time we toasted marshmallows? We accidently set off the smoke detector and your mother had the whole building evacuated before we could explain what had happened..." She laughed softly.

Patsy smiled at the memory. "At least this time, we're outside," she commented.

Jessica grinned. "Yeah. And the marshmallows taste better toasted over a wood fire as opposed to a gas flame on the stove..." She laughed.

Patsy nodded. "They definitely do," she agreed, before proving her point by eating her skewered marshmallow.

"What do you think so far?" Jessica asked quietly, glancing around the beach, toward the ocean and then back toward where the villa was. It had been a long time since they had gone on a vacation together. Much too long, Jessica thought.

"I really like it," Patsy said honestly, her voice just as quiet. "And it's good to see Bakshi get excited about something. I worry sometimes he gets left out."

"He is a bit quiet..." Jessica acknowledged. "We have a lot of quiet members in the family who tend to blend into the walls, though... Not everyone can be as loud, brash and demanding as I am." She smiled to show she was teasing, but there was enough truth in her words to cause her to glance over toward Steve to make sure he hadn't heard her putting herself down.

Steve, without glancing up from his conversation, reached out and gathered his daughter into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and snuggling her close to himself.

Patsy grinned at Jessica. "I'm _so_ glad your father's on the ball."

Jessica blushed, but snuggled back into her father, handing Patsy the skewer she held so she wouldn't accidentally stab one of her brothers. "Me too..." she said softly, before grinning. "Yours is too, though..." was the only warning she gave, as she watched Bucky settle near where they were and pull Patsy onto _his_ lap.

"Maybe I should take these before someone gets hurt..." Logan said with a tiny chuckle, taking the skewers from Patsy before she could accidentally stab _herself_. He carefully put them with the other skewers that were waiting for cleanup, then resituated himself close enough to both Steve and Bucky that, if they needed him, he'd be available and motioned for Adrian to sit next to him. "He seems to be adjusting well..." He nodded toward Kaine.

Patsy nestled back into her father, giving a contented, happy sigh and smile.

Adrian moved over to sit next to Logan, nodding as he glanced towards Kaine. "He's a good kid. A _really_ good kid. Can't imagine not having him now." He sighed. "I just wish he hadn't been so let down..."

"Yeah...I feel the same about Laura. All I can do is make sure she knows how much I love and need her, even if it took me longer to realize than it should have..." Logan sighed. "Some really bad people hurt her, and I have to protect her from them. Moving to the compound came at a really good time... And now, not only can I protect her better... I regained lost family. And gained new..." He glanced at Adrian to see how he felt about that last pronouncement.

Adrian looked fully at Logan. "You talking about me and Kaine?" He didn't see a need to dance around the issue. After all, Logan had been the one to invite the two of them.

"I am. You okay with that?" Logan was just as straight forward in his question.

Adrian nodded. "Yeah. For _both_ of us." He desperately wanted Kaine to be able to see how much he was wanted by everyone. This could only help his son.

"I'll talk to Tony's lawyers about making us official, then. It should give you the same protections that you gave to Kaine when you adopted him... and tie you both more tightly to the entire family. I think it'll be good for us as much as you. I know it will be good for Laura..." He glanced toward where the children were again, noting how Kaine was leaning close to his daughter, showing her something he couldn't make out, even with his good eyesight. "Isn't that right, dad?" he said to the shadows, where he knew his father and brother stood observing everyone else. He shifted closer to Adrian, so there was room for one of them to sit next to him; the other would be able to sit next to Adrian.

Charles wheeled closer to the two of them, settling his chair next to Logan with a nod. "It will help her feel more comfortable in the family," he agreed. "Though she's come along wonderfully already." There was a trace of amusement, as he remembered how Laura hadn't even indicated she could talk out loud or even understand her father for a while.

Remy sat down on the other side of Adrian. "And they're getting along well," he commented, nodding towards Kaine and Laura.

"I worry sometimes that she doesn't have a female influence in her life, so that's another good thing about moving into the compound beyond gaining family..." Logan mused.

"It might also mean that being _here_ is a help for her," Charles commented. "As it allows her time to get to know others here in a setting with less people."

Logan nodded. "Seems to be helping both of them, really..." He included Kaine in his statement. He chuckled faintly. "If Victor could only see me now..." He shook his head.

"Who's Victor?" Adrian asked curiously.

"That would be the black sheep of the family. Your uncle and my brother, Victor Creed. Also known as Sabretooth..." Logan's smile was sad.

"Difficult memories?" Adrian's question was sympathetic; not pushing but indicating his new father could talk if he needed to.

"We fought together, but somewhere along the way, our priorities diverged, and we ended up fighting against each other. I ended up joining Charles... gaining a father in him, a brother in Remy..." Logan glanced at the Cajun with a smile. "Victor ended up joining Erik and Raven. I don't even know if he's still alive..." This time, he was most definitely sad.

Charles reached over and gently squeezed Logan's arm. "Perhaps, now that there are more resources, we can resume the search for him," he suggested.

"I... I'd like that. Even if it's only to know where he is, and I don't get to see him..." Logan nodded.

"Then we'll do everything we can to help you, brother," Remy promised.

"I appreciate that," Logan said quietly.

Bucky cuddled Patsy a bit more before glancing at Bakshi. "Tony recommended a cove on the west side of the island for seeing and swimming with dolphins. And it just so happens that the path to the cove is where the mushrooms the children want to gather are. I'm thinking eat a good breakfast; pack our swim and snorkel gear, a few containers to store mushrooms and a lunch; then pick mushrooms as we walk to the cove, swim with the dolphins, eat lunch, swim with the dolphins again and pick mushrooms on the way back, if there are any left. We can eat the mushrooms with whatever we make for dinner. Does that sound good?" He smiled at his younger son.

Bakshi nodded and smiled. "I like that idea," he agreed. "That way, we can all do everything."

"We can let your cousins know at breakfast if we don't have a chance to tell them tonight." Bucky smiled again, glancing around the campfire, noting who was sitting where and what they were doing.

Pepper yawned as she also looked around. "If we aren't going to sleep outside by the fire tonight, we probably need to clean up and go to bed..." she commented. Standing with Tony's help, she began gathering everything that would need to go back to the villa, noting that Tony and her sons were doing so as well. Soon, everyone was moving too quickly clean up and put out the fire, heading back up to the villa and their beds. They had a busy day planned and the morning would come sooner than expected if they didn't get enough sleep.

* * *

They'd been on the island for a few days and had done plenty of mushroom picking and exploring. And no one had been tempted to enter the dangerous cave on the other side of the island.

Bakshi's father and siblings were happy, as swimming with dolphins had enabled the younger man to learn more about his past, along with having recorded enough to show Blake that he'd actually done it.

Adrian was sitting in the living room, an arm wrapped around Kaine's shoulders, cuddling his son against his side. "You know, kid, I was thinking...maybe we should decide on a birthday for you. It could be the day we made it official," he suggested.

Kaine blinked at that, looking up quickly at Adrian's words, a hopeful look on his face. "That would be a good day! I... I know I wasn't really born when Peter was... and even though the computer and files they got from May's room were helpful, none of them listed an actual day... I'd like a birthday... even if it was chosen; and since it's the day you chose me..."

Pepper had been in the living room as well, quietly reading, but she couldn't help but overhear the conversation. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. And if that's what you decide, then we can throw a belated birthday party for you!"

Tony had just walked in. "... Belated birthday party? Whose birthday did we miss?" he asked in confusion.

"Kaine's," Adrian explained, drawing his son onto his lap and wrapping his arms around Kaine's waist. "We were just talking about when his birthday should officially be."

Steve wandered in at that point. "We've got ingredients to make a birthday cake...I'm sure we could find some candles," he said.

Jemma had walked in behind her grandfather, Jessica on her heels. "I think we might even have some balloons!" She grinned.

Kaine looked around, wide-eyed. "You want to throw a party for me?" He sounded surprised.

Tony nodded with a grin. "Of course, kid. We always try and celebrate birthdays with the family. Even if it is a little late sometimes. If you want the day you were adopted by your dad to be your official birthday, I'll add it into the file we have for you. It will be useful for when you decide which university and such you want to attend..." He gave the boy an encouraging smile before turning to Adrian. "In fact, you might need the paperwork for if he decides to go to school in town instead of being homeschooled on the compound. So, choosing a date for the birthday is a very good idea."

Jessica smiled. "What kind of cake would you want?" she asked her nephew.

More family members wandered in as the conversation was going on.

"There are all sorts of traditions," Adrian continued, stroking his hands over Kaine's back.

"I like chocolate," Kaine said to his aunt, before looking back at his father. "What kinds of traditions?" he asked curiously. "May always made a chocolate cake, but we could never have a party. It cost too much..." Although now that he knew the truth about her, he wondered if it wasn't more that she didn't want too many people to see where he lived or associate with them. Even if she had encouraged his friendship with Ned.

Adrian smiled and stroked the side of Kaine's face. "Like candles, birthday songs..."

Remy, who had wandered in by that point, jumped on the bandwagon. "Not sure how traditional it is now, but there used to be the tradition of birthday beats. Or spanking."

"Oh! I remember my 16th birthday party. It was awful! Every single one of my friends decided they had to give me my birthday spankings along with the one to grow on! There were like 20 people at the party, too!" Pepper laughed, indicating that it really wasn't as awful as she'd claimed. Most had only got in one or two swats before she'd break free and someone else would have to catch her. By the time she was too tired to 'escape', they were too tired to continue, and the party had gone on to other, less strenuous, activities.

Steve raised his eyebrows and smiled at his daughter. "It sounds like, even if it was 'awful', it was a good time for all involved," he commented.

"That would have been 340 swats, Sweet Pepper... why do I get the feeling the majority of their attempts was you running and them chasing?" Tony shook his head with a chuckle.

Pepper grinned unrepentantly. "Because that's what happened?" She smiled innocently. "And it was a good time..." She smiled back at her father.

Kaine's eyes were wide. "340... so you get one swat for every year old you are?"

"Plus, one to grow on..." Jessica nodded. "And _normally_, it's only one person that delivers them, unless you have a bunch of friends that like to tease you, like Pepper..." She laughed.

"Sounds like it's something more than one person here has had experience with," Adrian commented.

Remy shrugged and smiled. "You're talking traditions."

"There's also the birthday dirge..." Bucky input.

Jemma blinked. "Birthday _dirge_?"

"Maybe that was just my army pals..." Bucky smirked.

Steve shook his head with a mild chuckle. "I think maybe that's not a tradition we necessarily need...as for everything else, I'm sure we've got everything here to put it all together." He left unsaid that anything they didn't have, they'd get in. That was a given.

"I'm rather fond of the birthday _dirge_, myself..." Logan teased his son, as he winked at his daughter.

"So! Party! Yay! I'm so excited!" Pepper bounced in place, then hopped up to run and start getting items together.

Jemma chased after her. "I want to make the cake!"

Jessica stood calmly for a moment, then turned on a dime and raced after them. "I want to _frost_ the cake!"

Kaine looked a bit shocked at the sudden turn of events, looking up at Adrian with wide eyes. "They're throwing me a party!"

"Of course, they are." Adrian kissed his son's forehead. "You're loved and wanted here, son. Don't ever forget that."

Kaine swallowed, then smiled hesitantly. "When is your birthday, Laura?" he turned and asked his friend. He'd want to throw her a birthday when it was time.

"May fifth," Laura answered. They'd never celebrated birthdays with the scientists, but all of the children had known theirs and each other's; acknowledged it when they'd been able to.

Logan smiled at that. "We can plan another party then..."

"I'm going to get a list of all family birthdays so we can celebrate all of them!" Tony determined.

"I think there was some talk about getting Friday to keep us all updated," Steve commented.

"Yes... but unless someone actually asked her to, and I didn't know about it?" Tony grinned.

"We can ask her to when we all return home," Steve commented.

"And we will! But until then...let's get party prep going!" Tony motioned everyone to get moving.

Soon, the villa was a bustle of activity as everyone either cleaned, decorated or fixed food for the party.

* * *

While everyone else was preparing for the party, Adrian led his son down to the beach, sitting down and settling Kaine on his lap. "I love you," he whispered in his son's ear.

Kaine settled into his father's arms. Part of him wondered if he shouldn't be a little less needy and physically demanding at sixteen years old, but then he remembered that he wasn't _sixteen_... he just looked it. It was difficult. "I love you too, dad... so much..."

"How are you feeling?" Adrian asked gently, letting his hand slide up under Kaine's shirt to gently rub over his bare back.

"A little overwhelmed..." Kaine admitted. "I didn't realize everyone would be so excited to treat me like one of them..." He immediately focused on his father's back rub, calming considerably. "And so much has been going on, it's hard to focus on any one thing. The vacation is fun... but not relaxing at all."

Adrian nodded. "You are one of them, son," he murmured softly, kissing the side of his son's head. "Accepted and cared about in a huge way." He continued to gently rub Kaine's back, pulling his son closer and tighter against his chest.

"It... I'm not used to being part of a large group. All my memories are of just me and May for so long, until Ned. And then MJ and Liz... and then you got me, and I find out my life was a lie and suddenly, I'm part of a huge group who care about me and... " Kaine's voice words had increased in speed and pitch the more he talked, betraying how unsettled he really was. He closed his eyes and focused on his father's hands, the gentleness giving him something specific to latch onto and when he couldn't concentrate on anything specific.

"I've got you, son," Adrian whispered, his voice low and reassuring. He continued to stroke and caress over Kaine's back and over his stomach, his embrace still tight.

Kaine leaned back into his father and closed his eyes, focusing on the tactile sensations. "For always?" he asked softly.

"I'm _never_ going to let you go," Adrian promised. "I love you. Kaine. My son. I don't think you're someone else. I don't want you to _be_ someone else. I just want you."

Kaine smiled at that. "I love you. Thank you... for helping me become me..."

Adrian kissed the side of his head. "You'll have an official grandfather too, son...a whole family. I know it'll take a bit of getting used to, but you won't be facing any of it alone."

"I... it will take getting used to, but I'm looking forward to it..." Kaine said quietly.

"And I'll be right here with you to support you every step of the way," Adrian promised.

Kaine lost track of how long they sat on the beach, but soon, Logan was walking down to meet them. "Everything's ready, if you're ready to come back up." He smiled.

Adrian smiled at his father and gently squeezed Kaine's waist. "You ready to go back, kid?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Kaine smiled again, looking a bit more excited. He had a feeling the party was going to be fun.

**The End**


End file.
